


Salvageable Gifts

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-24
Updated: 2008-12-24
Packaged: 2018-02-07 05:37:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1886973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Draco is always plotting.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Salvageable Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> Draco is always plotting.

Title: Salvageable Gifts  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: R  
Word count: 100  
Characters/pairings: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/profile)[**dracoharry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/) 's Christmas Challenge: Christmas cards, and for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/slythindor100/profile)[**slythindor100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/slythindor100/)'s special holiday challenge #24: Gifts  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
Beta: [](http://r-grayjoy.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://r-grayjoy.insanejournal.com/)**r_grayjoy**  
Authors Notes: Draco is always plotting.

  
~

Salvageable Gifts

~

“Draco?”

“Mmm?” Draco ran his hand over Harry’s stomach, toying with the pubic hair surrounding his now flaccid cock.

“Have I mentioned that you’re insatiable?” Harry chuckled.

“You’ve never complained before,” Draco murmured.

“That was before you tackled me, scattering all the Christmas cards I was putting on the gifts.”

Draco glanced towards the tree, where several gifts had fallen. “I’m sure we can figure out who gets what,” he said.

Harry smiled. “I’m not sure the cards are salvageable, though,” he said, pulling one out from underneath his bum.

Draco smirked. “Guess we’ll have to keep everything for ourselves.”

~


End file.
